1. Field
A thin film transistor, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic device including the thin film transistor are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display, and the like typically includes a pair of electric field-generating electrodes and an electrical optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display (LCD) typically includes a liquid crystal layer as an electric optical active layer, and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic emission layer as an electrical optical active layer.
One out of the pair of electric field-generating electrodes is commonly connected to a switching device and receives an electrical signal, and the electrical optical active layer transforms the electrical signal into an optical signal and thus displays an image.
The flat panel display includes a thin film transistor (TFT) that is a three-terminal element as a switch. Research on an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) including an organic semiconductor such as a low molecular semiconductor or a polymer semiconductor (instead of an inorganic semiconductor such as a silicon (Si) semiconductor) as one kind of thin film transistor is being actively conducted.
The organic thin film transistor may be made into a fiber or a film due to characteristics of an organic material, and thus is drawing attention as a core element for a flexible display device. In order to apply an organic thin film transistor in a flat panel display such as OLED, LCD or the like, it is desirable to satisfy the various reliability evaluations to maintain the same quality, even if the flat panel display is used for a long time.